leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kakuna (Pokémon)
|} Kakuna (Japanese: コクーン Cocoon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 7 and evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Kakuna is a yellow, cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. It has two scythe-like arms in the middle of its body. When it comes close to evolving, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch. Kakuna remains virtually immobile and waits for evolution often hanging from tree branches by long strands of silk. When attacked, however, it can extend its poison barbs. Kakuna nests in and misty wooded areas. Occasionally, it will also nest at the mouths of tunnels and caves, as seen in Pokémon Snap. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Kakuna debuted when was in Viridian Forest in Challenge of the Samurai. When his was captured by , it was kept near a hive of Kakuna. The Kakuna then evolved into Beedrill in defense of their hive. Minor appearances A Kakuna appeared in A Chansey Operation. Multiple Kakuna appeared in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Kakuna appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Kakuna appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . Multiple Kakuna appeared in Mewtwo Returns. Multiple Kakuna appeared in Gettin' The Bugs Out, where they were residents of Azalea Gym. They assisted in tying up with silk. Multiple Kakuna appeared in A Poached Ego!. A Kakuna appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple. A Kakuna appeared in The Green Guardian. Multiple Kakuna appeared in Cutting the Ties that Bind!. Multiple Kakuna appeared in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!, where they evolved into a swarm of Beedrill. A Kakuna dressed up as a appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! during the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. Multiple Kakuna appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, where they evolved into a swarm of Beedrill at Honey Island. A Kakuna appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Four Kakuna appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries and . remain inactive until they evolve into deadly and hatch.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kakuna debuted in a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Murkrow Row, a Kakuna appeared as one of the Pokémon in 's house, also known as the House of Pokémon. Bugsy uses two Kakuna on his team, one of which first appeared in Ursaring Major. It, a Metapod, and Bugsy visited the Azalea Town's well where Team Rocket had been. a Kakuna on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Kakuna appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Softening Up Kakuna, a Kakuna was used by a that was challenging the . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Bugsy has a Kakuna that was first seen in Let's Aim For The Goal. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Kakuna is seen in Bugsy's team in The Hardest Insect Pokémon Wins?!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Viridian Forest}} , Viridian Forest}} , Viridian Forest}} |} |} }} , , and , National Park and Ilex Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} and , Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} }} , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park, Viridian Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) , Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 5, Secret Storage 15 Endless Level 14, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode B & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Arbor Area}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 341}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- and ride it out. |P2=I have only half my HP left. |P3=I have almost no HP left... |PL=Oh! I guess I leveled up! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=014 |name2=Kakuna |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=015 |name3=Beedrill |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia artwork|100px]] * Kakuna shares its name with , , and . They are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. ** They also share the same base stat total, learnset, Ability, and EV yield. *** This ties them as the evolved Pokémon with the lowest base stat total. * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, "Kokoon" was the prototype English name for Kakuna. This is the same as its romanized Japanese name. * The "arms" on Kakuna seen in its sprite are commonly mistaken to be a sprite error, as they are rarely shown in any other media. They have so far only been shown on its Red and Blue sprite and a Pocket Monsters Bandai card. * Kakuna has the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Its design appears to be based on the of a (more specifically, the common honeybee pupa). Name origin Kakuna is a corruption of . Cocoon is literally cocoon. In other languages |fr=Coconfort|frmeaning=From , and |es=Kakuna|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kokuna|demeaning=From |it=Kakuna|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딱충이 Ttakchungi|komeaning=From , and |zh_yue=鐵殼蛹 ''Tithokyúng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Iron shell " |zh_cmn=鐵殼昆 / 铁壳昆 Tiěkékūn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . 殼昆 kékūn also sounds like cocoon |da=Puppe |dameaning=Literally Cocoon |hi=ककूना Kakuna|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Kakuna|ltmeaning=Same as English |ru=Какуна Kakuna|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Giovanni's Kakuna External links * |} de:Kokuna es:Kakuna fr:Coconfort it:Kakuna ja:コクーン zh:铁壳蛹